Aleister S. Crowley
Aleister Solomon Crowley is a dark mage who fights to turn the world into an "anomic chaos". 'Apearance' Aleister is a thin young man with a beautiful face and messy white hair. Despite his frail apearance, he's quite nimble and has quick movements. Normally seen with a green military jacket, white shirt, cargo pants and black shoes. He also has silver eyes, which makes looking at them fot too long "a little awkward". But he also has other clothing: a button shirt with suspenders, black pants and bckack shoes. He is not particularly tall (5'8), standing about average. His apearance make Aleister look younger than he really is. Many say that he's a vampire, but as Aleister is seen in the sun, most people simply believe that the rumors are off-base. 'Personality' Sarcastic. Insane. Unpredictable. Those are the words that better describe Aleister. His insanity makes him swap sides in battle as easy as someone opens a door. As such, he is not trustworthy and his allies are always careful when dealing with him. He also badmouths a lot, but he don't know any other way to express himself. Due to his madness, Aleister, sa said previously, is highly volatile, and has no fixed place to stay: he prefers to "wander" from place to place, wreacking havoc and "seeding chaos". However, he is very protective with those that he cares and becomes very angry when something happens with those people. His greatest goal is to "overcome" the flawed system created by mankind and insert in the world the only system he believes to be fair: chaos. As chaos is not created by the flawed man, it is perfect, and men tend to avoid it, as they cannot stand perfection. That's why his view of perfection is traduced onto battles and things of the sort, not by the death they produce, but by the chaos they create. His humor also undergoes drastic changes on an incredibly short amount of time, going from a brash, snaeky and childish one to a cold, merciless and ruthless one. He also suffers from schizophrenia, which sometimes prove to be an adventage, as mind attacks are not very effective against him and the voices on his mind tell him some details and hints about the enemy and the battle. Background Relationships Magic and Abilities Natural abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Aleister, by the time he was trained by Focalor, fought everyday against many oponents and, as such, he created a style of his own, where he relies on his nimble moving and his innate speed. His style focuses more on his speed to deliver quick, but weak, individual attacks, but the idea is to anger the enemy, not to really damage him at all. When the enemy is already angry, then Aleister mix his style and his Demon Slayer magic in order to quickly overhelm the enemy with speed and strenght, also "some healthy hellish winds to blow the f*ck outta them". 'Incredible speed and reflexes -' Aleister is naturally fast and nimble, mostly relying on this fact to fight. He loves to catch his enemies in mid-battle, normally off-guard. He can perform such feats naturally, without the influence of magic. But, using his innate speed with his Wind Demon Slayer Magic, his natural speed undergoes a drastic increase, to the point he can leave afterimages in the heat of battle. '''Immense Endurance - '''Being trained by a demon is no easy task, and Aleister is the proof of it. Focalor always pushed Aleister's endurance to it's utmost limits with tasks, such as holding a stone for three days, in order to convince the demon to train him. '''Schizophrenia - '''Aleister has lots of voices echoing in his mind, which (alongside Focalor's training), drove him mad. These voices, however, granted him the ability to almost nullify mind attacks, as the telepathy would catch all the "guys in my head" and thus causing a shock on whoever tries such offensive.